WTF
satania kawaii muchacho genusbren raisinbran dolan duk muvafober bob wAY and the filysaphers pebble i wolked in2 the big romy dungun fign and saw diz big head guy but it was coz he was werin a stopid purple hat fing111 omfg it was QIWREL! "satena lawl um im jusk chillin heer um CRAOWLING IN ME SKIN THE WOONDZ DEY WIL NAT HEEEL" he scremd stopidly omg i fownd him out dat stoopID POSER!!! "o my saten u poo ppoopo u r not goffik ug" i screemd, flipin mah black hurr with goffik hieligts in fustretion!!! "am sorrgty sateaniena kawei muchacho guensusbren rainsisnbren dolan duckyfudk movafldualounder biinb wSUAI i am vry goffik u just downt understend" kirewel crid his stopid purle fat hed off crieing om satan "O MI SETEN KWEREL STOP LYIENG PRUEPEL IS JOSTIN BEBERS FAVE COLOR STOP IT UEWWWWW U POO POO" i shrekd omg liek he was werin stopid purple rubish and i was werin a blac edgy lace crop top and a black mini skert with black blood stens on and goffik tits wiv skullz on dem and kawaiwai bOOTZ. den vlodemert apered and i woz liek 2OMG POOP OFF VOLDMEIOANRT U PIG UMG SATAN OMG SATAN OMG OMG SHUTUP U POO" and vlodemort woz liek "u mosht dYEEEEEEEEE SATNEIANA KAWAY MUCHACHO GENUSCBREN RIANDINBRAN DOLEN DICK MOVALIGHTSABER BOOB WAY give mEE ATHE FLILAIYSOPFERS PEBBL O R U SHIUD DEIE LOL" i cryd secksilly and i woz all " omMG no IM TOO SECKAYSY to DYEIE" so vlodemort relized how hawt i woz and we bangd and quirel dyd becoz i was so secky yesh loawl nobody loekdd heim anywyas so yh now i em pregonaent wiv foldymats baby i wil name her Zikalaeiamakdiafue secksyface only chokking thats too preppy lol i wil call he r enoby darknnes's demensheeyah ravontara WATYYYYYYYY oh and lol tnhe filosoaphers pebble dyed ok bye!!11112666 if you actually managed to read that awful fic i salute u sir Satania Kawaii Muchacho Genusbren Raisinbran Dolan Duk Muvafober Bob Way this was a pointless article so i transformed it into something fabyoolaz ok so this is satania/satena/sateaniena/satneiana kawaii/kawei/kaway muchacho genusbren/guensusbren/genuscbren raisinbran/rainsisnbren/riadinbran dolan/dolen duk/duckyfudk/dick muvafober/movafldualounder/movalightsaber bob/biinb/boob way/wSUAI and shes enoby's mother that i made up on the spot. i hope u hate her as much as i do :) Quirrell i spelt his name wrong so many times i cant be bothered to say the variations of it. okay so basically he's some fathead loser who pretends to be goffik and likes the colour purple :) Voldemort again, too many spelling mistakes for me to function, but hes the papa of enoby because im a rebel like that <3 and satania's bae which is why she called him a poo so yanno. and now... your eyes shall bleed at this awful fanfic. i also have written lilith da hoe, sexy potato and littlebatthingy mobob stuff on the Cracktastic Wikia if your interested and no i don't have a wikia user so~ i go under the name of mwah so <3 MWAH!